


Sorry, did you say something?

by pizzawitholives



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Forgiveness, Humor, Team Bonding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzawitholives/pseuds/pizzawitholives
Summary: Based off a post I made on Tumblr (Pizzawiththeolives)Basically Tony decides to ignore the rogues who have moved into the compound, soon the rest of team Iron Man join in.“Tony, any chance you could order us some pizza now?” Steve tried again. Still nothing.After several minutes he sighed and stood up to see what food there was in the kitchen when he heard Peter speak up.“Hey Mr Stark, you know, for some reason I’m really craving pizza right now, maybe we should order some for everybody.”Steve turned around in absolute disbelief as he heard Tony reply. The rest of the rogues were all just as put out as he was.“Peter you perfect human who I love like a son, what a marvellous and spectacular idea you had and no one else did. If only someone had mentioned it sooner and the pizza would have already have been ordered and on its way here. Woe is us."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	Sorry, did you say something?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this had started off as a lighthearted post I made on Tumblr, it however turned it this so sorry, but I'm also not sorry...
> 
> anyway, enjoy and hope you all stay safe!

Looking back Tony isn’t really sure how this _thing_ got to the point it was now. All he knew was when Maria Hill and Fury told him that the rogues would need to move back into the avengers compound he wasn’t happy. These were the people who he had once trusted to watch his back, only to turn around and find out they were the ones to stab him in it, and now he was being forced to let them into his home (yes he knows it’s the _avengers_ home but still.)

He had conditions though. And Fury agreed, because if Tony didn’t agree to house the rogues or if the rogues didn’t follow any of Tony’s rules then there was nothing Fury could do to save them. And to be truthful, after the shit-storm they had been causing him ever since the airport in Germany Fury didn’t think he would step in to help them anyway.

“One. They respect everyone who works here and lives here. Two. They respect any boundaries that are put in place, if they don’t have access to certain areas then they get over it. Three. If they cause any issues they get benched next mission. Four. make it clear that Carol is in charge of the team when we are out, not Rogers. Five. If someone has a secret identity then they respect their wish to keep it secret. And last but not least, Carol is in charge of the team on missions, but this is my compound, it may say avengers on it but I designed it, built it, paid for everything in it so I am boss here, this is now an individual department of Stark Industries and they must behave as such. Capiche?”

“Agreed Stark. Hill will brief them and have them sign contracts and any documentation you need from them, expect them in one week from today Stark.” 

Tony watched as Fury and Hill walked out of his office before letting out a groan and letting his head bang against his desk. He heard the office door open and the sound of footsteps coming to a stop in front of his desk, without looking up he spoke

“I know I know, if I keep banging my head I’m going to lose more brain cells than I can afford. Aren’t you meant to be picking up Peter right now?”

“Not today. Last day of School, summer holidays start today and he had a half day, Ned, Michelle and Peter decided to have a sleepover at Ned’s so I don’t need to pick him up until tomorrow.” May Parker, Tony’s assistant/co-parent, was honestly a godsend. When Pepper had suggested officialising the compound along with the signing of the revised accords Tony had been hesitant. But it worked. Now he ran the Avengers division of SI along with overseeing the R&D for the rest of the company and Pepper had decided that Tony needed an assistant. He had insisted that he didn’t but when Pepper went ahead and organised several job interviews anyway he was forced to sit through them as each person fawned over him. It had been his idea to ask May, that afternoon she had dropped their spider-kid off for the week due to having to work her usual hours and cover a friends shift and she wouldn’t be able to take care of Peter on top of it.

After speaking to Pepper and Peter that week he offered May the job when she came by to pick Peter up. She agreed instantly, it meant better hours, better living conditions, Better pay, she could keep an eye on Peter’s Spider Man exploits and since they lived at the compound Peter got proper training.

“Alright Tony, up and at ‘em. You need to update the team and the staff on the changes that will be happening with our new visitors. After that we have to plan out a press release to inform everyone about the rogues and reassure them of the measures that will be in place. And you also need to update FRIDAY and the security measures around the building so that they don’t have any access to places you want to keep them out of. And I suggest you at least plan out your press conference before Peter gets here tomorrow or else it will never get done.”

“Yes May” Tony slowly raised his head and looked at his friend “Please call Pepper and let her know, see if she can work on the press release with you. If you let me do it then it won’t be good. I will get started on the security now but I will have to shut FRIDAY down so make sure the team is alerted and ready to act as security until I can get FRIDAY back online.”

“And when will you be informing the team?” May asked, taking notes on her starkpad.

“Tomorrow, once Pete gets back. The rogues will need new access codes so I will need to write that into FRIDAY’s coding which is why she needs to be shut down. Once the codes are in the system I can make manual changes without shutting her off, once I speak with the team we can all decide where we will allow them access.”

* * *

It started when the rogue first moved in. May had given them a tour of places they were allowed access to (their rooms, the common area - kitchen, dining and lounge room - the gym and the briefing room) and had given them their access passes. They were told to wait in the briefing room while she went to fetch Tony.

“Alright let’s get this over with, I have a very important meeting to get to.” Tony walked in, looking down at his phone. He wanted to look both busy and uninterested in them, truth was, he was currently in a ‘roast’ war with Peter. Once he hit send on his text he looked up at them all. Steve, Barnes, Clint, Sam, Nat, the ant guy - Lang - and Wanda. “Ok, so agent Hill would have given you all the documentation you need to sign and my assistant would have handed you your access cards. You must keep those on you in order to enter any of the areas you are permitted to access. I'm sure Hill explained the rules to you and once you enter your rooms you will find copies of the rules on your beds. If you're not allowed to enter into an area the lights on the access panel will turn red, if you ignore that and keep trying to access it then alarms will go off and you will be detained. Any questions.” 

And despite everyone sticking up their hands Tony turned around and headed out “Perfect I hate questions, May show them to their rooms please, and where is the kid?”

“He is in the lab boss, working on his summer homework while he waits for you. Anything else Boss?”

“Kid? What kid? Do you have a kid Tony?” Steve asked, the rest of the rogues echoing the questions.

“Thanks May, and no that will be all for now. But could you remind everyone to give FRIDAY their dinner orders for movie night and make sure these guys know where the cookbooks are.”

And off he went, he had an intern to experiment with.

He smirked to himself as he hear them questioning May and started to laugh as she ignored their questions and simply showed them their rooms and the cookbooks with the simple explanation of “you are expected to cook for yourselves and to clean up after it. Good day.”

* * *

Rhodey picked up on it instantly. Well actually May had told both Pepper and Rhodey about the exchange that she had witnessed and while Pepper hadn’t told him off she still exchanged polite conversation with the rogues. Rhodey greeted them during their first team meeting but that was it.

“So what’s the plan with training?” Clint asked, looking around the gym.

Tony completely ignored the question, watching as the team started to set up various training equipment. The rogues were all standing behind Tony and Rhodey and had all been asking various questions that hadn’t been answered.

“Carol maybe move the bars up another few meters, this obstacle course is meant to test them after all.” Tony called out to where Carol was adjusting the various sets of bars that were hanging from the ceiling. The whole course was designed to test a person's reflex, speed, strength and decision making and it was completely customisable.

“Tones I don’t think you’ve explained it to the peanut gallery behind us.” Rhodey spoke up, giving his friend a slight smirk as he gestured to the rogues.

Tony turned around with a completely fake shocked expression on his face “Oh, dear me, I didn’t realise you were all here, oh well, what can you expect really I’ve just got so much going on right now. Well let me explain to you all this very basic idea of running an obstacle course.”

And he turned around and walked away, heading over to where they could see Spider man webbing a few blocks around the course.

“You didn’t explain anything!” Nat called out before turning to Rhodey “He didn’t explain anything to use Rhodes, how are we meant to train properly?”

“Hey Tony! Maybe get Spidey to run the course first, he’s currently got the best score and stats for it, show the rogues just what they have to contend with.” Rhodey moved away and over to where the team was gathered at the start of the course. 

“Are they ignoring us?” Scott asked, looking at the rest of the rogues, he was being reminded of Cassie and her current phase of silent treatment when things didn’t go her way.

* * *

Peter was the next one to notice what Tony was doing. The two of them were in deep discussions about upgrades to the Iron Spider during their enforced break to make sure they eat, when Barnes walked through the door. 

At first Tony had ignored the super soldier and Peter had brushed it off, Barnes wasn’t being loud so it was possible that Tony just couldn’t hear him and was too focused on their conversation anyway. Then Barnes had sighed and said quietly “Look I just wanted to apologise, I don't want your forgiveness, I don't deserve it really, but you deserve my apology, I never wanted you to find out the way you did, never wanted Steve to lie to you to ‘protect’ me or whatever. And when I snapped out of the hydra brain control shit and I remembered what I had done, I wanted to destroy everyone who made me do it. So I'm sorry, extremely sorry, not only for that but for being the reason the team split.”

Because Barnes had been even more quiet than when he had been trying to get Tony’s attention, Peter had figured that Tony wouldn’t have heard this either and was about to tell his mentor to listen to Barnes. Instead Tony turned around and faced the man “you are forgiven Barnes, I know what it’s like to be forced to do something others want, but in my case I wasn't mind controlled I just had someone I trusted forcing me to design weapons of mass destruction that he could sell to our enemies. I hate that you killed them, but I forgive you. And the team didn’t split because of you so don’t apologise for that.”

“So, you’re not ignoring me anymore?” Barnes asked, giving Tony a slight smirk.

“Nah, not anymore.”

* * *

“Guys Fury just sent a memo, apparently we need to suit up, there’s killer robots on the loose.” Steve spoke up one day, the rogues had been living in the compound now for a whole month and still Tony was ignoring them.

“Hey Bruce, you enjoying the weather? I’ve always found summer to be a great season.”

“Yes Tony, the weather is nice, I feel like we should have a beach day together, enjoy this warm weather to the fullest.”

Peter laughed quietly as both Tony and Bruce started to plan out the beach day. He knew that Tony would be able to suit up in seconds and in that time Bruce would be able to hulk out. Slowly Peter started to sneak away, he would need to suit up without the rogues seeing him and as much as his mentor was ignoring the rogues he knew that FRIDAY would speak up if the situation called for it.

“ _Boss, director Fury is calling to ask for the avengers assistance in dealing with an army of dangerous robots running through the city, Spider Man has been notified and is currently on route.”_

Tony looked up, a quick glance out the window showed Peter swinging off in the Iron Spider suit. He turned to face the rogues before saying “well quickly guys, we’re a bit short staffed today so better hurry and suit up, can’t ignore killer robots can we.”

* * *

The best was when Vision got involved, he only ever did when he was playing along with Tony, otherwise he would be polite to the rogues. So when Wanda tried to ask Tony a question she turned to Vision after receiving no answer.

“Vision please, ask Tony if he would know of a way to add some armour to my battle clothes, nothing major but it would be good to have something to stop the occasional bullet.”

She smiled when she saw vision face Tony, only for it to change into a look of confusion when he actually spoke.

“Sir, did you know that the cookie monster has a real name, which is Sid.”

“See Vision, this is why I enjoy spending time with you, your endless wealth of facts are truly enjoyable.”

Wanda had been ready to give up when Bucky entered “What’s going on in here?”

Both Tony and Wanda spoke at the same time.

“Well Buckaroo, Vision was telling me the most interesting fact about cookie monster…”

“I’m trying to ask Tony if there is a way to ad some protection to my battle clothes, to help stop stray bullets.”

“About cookie monster you say? Maybe you can tell me all about it while you look into adding some bullet protection for Wanda, so she doesn’t get hit next time we go out.” Bucky said, giving Wanda a small smile and a shrug.

“Of course, you know, all she had to do was ask, I didn't even know she needed any upgrades. I do wish she would have told me herself instead of sending you. But I shall do it, for I care about everyone in this compound.”

* * *

“Alright Bucky, what did you do to get Tony to stop ignoring you?”

“I just apologised to him Steve, not much to it, he forgave me, give him some time and I’m sure he will forgive you too, you guys were friends before everything.”

“You apologised?” Clint asked, looking around at the rest of the rogues. They had all gathered in Steve’s room after Wanda had reported that Tony had conversed with Bucky.

“Yeah, I killed his parents, figured I should say sorry. Why, did none of you guys apologise?”

The rogues all looked around, innocence painted across their faces.

“Seriously, none of you thought that apologising might help him forgive you?”

“Honestly I thought he had forgiven us when he let us stay here, and the whole ignoring thing was just Stark being Stark.” Sam explained, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the rogues.

* * *

“What a mission that was. Man I am exhausted” Tony dropped onto the couch face first and closed his eyes. Bloody Doom Bots just had to show up right before dinner time didn't they.

“I'm starving. Maybe we could order some pizza or something.” Clint said, rubbing his stomach as it made a gurgling sound.

“Mmm pizza sounds good right now.” Nat agreed, giving Tony a significant look. Which he ignored of course.

“Tony, maybe you should order us all some pizza.” Steve spoke up, giving Tony a slight nudge. 

There was absolute silence for several moments before everyone headed into their rooms to get changed into something clean. As they made their way out they could see Peter had joined Tony out in the living room and was telling him about some new lego he wanted.

“Tony, any chance you could order us some pizza now?” Steve tried again. Still nothing.

After several minutes he sighed and stood up to see what food there was in the kitchen when he heard Peter speak up.

“Hey Mr Stark, you know, for some reason I’m really craving pizza right now, maybe we should order some for everybody.”

Steve turned around in absolute disbelief as he heard Tony reply. The rest of the rogues were all just as put out as he was.

“Peter you perfect human who I love like a son, what a marvellous and spectacular idea you had and no one else did. If only someone had mentioned it sooner and the pizza would have already have been ordered and on its way here. Woe is us."

“Hang on a minute!” Clint shouted now “Nat, Steve and I all said something about getting pizza earlier!”

“You know what Peter, why don’t you get the rest of the teams orders for pizza, don’t worry too much about the rogues, if they are lucky enough there will be some leftovers.” Tony said, giving Clint a pointed look.

Taking the hint Steve told the others to back down. At that moment Peter came back in with everyone’s order and Bucky following behind, with a look over at the rogues Bucky moved over to Tony

“Hey Tony, heard you were ordering pizza, mind getting some for us too?”

“Of course Buckaroo! All they needed to do was ask. Really, I don’t understand why they keep sending you to talk to me, still, I shall order pizza for us all.”

And as much as Steve is ready to pull Tony up on his behaviour he doesn’t, because he’s hungry and he really wants some pizza.

* * *

Steve was getting fed up. He had just told Tony that there were aliens rampaging through the city and he had been ignored.

“Hey Mr Stark, do you think Spider Man could stick to a non-stick pan?” Peter asked.

Tony’s face lit up as though Peter had told him the meaning of life “Peter what a brilliant question! This could break science as we know it, this is such an important experiment we must conduct. We must call Spider Man at once.”

“Hey you guys realise there’s an army of fire breathing aliens running through Manhattan right?” Steve sighed in thanks as he turned to see Bucky walk through ready to go fight.

The other rogues all groan when Tony looks at the and in a flat voice answers “Oh my goodness gracious me! Well now Steve you really should have said something! Honestly this whole thing you guys have got going on isn’t very helpful at all, one day Bucky may not be here and then who’s going to let me know something’s happening?”

Nat steps forward, ready to yell at Tony when this time agent Hill walks in “Guys! What are you doing? you need to be out there fighting.”

“Sorry Maria, we were just about to tell Tony about the threat when Bucky walked in and did it for us.” Clint ground out. The rogues all headed out together, Tony and Bucky went to gather the rest of the team while Peter headed to his room. The moment they were out of earshot Clint turned to face them “this is getting ridiculous, I say if Tony and co. are gonna keep ignoring us then we ignore them. Beat them at their own game.”

Everyone agreed, if Tony was going to act like a child then they would respond likewise.

* * *

During missions Tony had never ignored them, not outright. He would make suggestions like ‘if only Ant-Man was here then he could shrink down and dismantle the bot from the inside” or if one of them spoke to him he would say ‘guys I just noticed Cap seems to be in a pickle, he hasn’t asked for help but I may go give a hand.’

The problem was now that the rogues had decided to ignore the rest of the avengers (despite the fact that Carol was in charge and neither she or Dr Strange had participated in the ignoring) things weren't going great. The rogues **(a/n: excluding Bucky because he’s not a rogue anymore)** were ignoring Carols orders and following Steves. And because none of them were keeping the other appraised of their issues and weren’t responding to calls for help things weren’t going great.

 _“Spider Man’s down”_ Rhodes' voice came over the ear pieces.

 _“Shit! Who’s got eyes on him?”_ Tony asked, and despite the panic he could hear in Tony’s voice Steve didn’t respond, he could see the guy on the ground, hidden behind some dumpsters, a brief look told him the masked hero was still moving so he resumed fighting, figuring Spider Man would shake it off and join in.

 _“Hey Spidey you there?”_ Tony called again. Wanda looked over to where Iron Man was blasting several aliens while looking around in a panic. She moved over to where Steve and Clint were fighting.

“Should we help?”

“Nah cap and I saw him, he was still moving, probably just a bit shaken, it's possible his earpiece broke.” Clint responded, shooting several aliens sneaking up behind Steve.

Tony kept calling for Spider Man throughout the battle. Finally, after several hours of fighting the aliens were all dead or retreating and as they grouped together Carol started to tell the rogue off for ignoring her instructions.

“Carol, wait a moment, Pe.. Spider Man’s still not with us. FRIDAY connect to Karen please.” Tony looked extremely worried, and Steve considered telling him where he saw the hero but remembered the past two months of being ignored and so decided to keep giving Tony a taste of his own medicine.

_Hello Mr Stark_

“Karen, thank goodness, where’s Spidey?”

_Spider Man is currently unconscious, I am sending you the location now, his vitals are dropping so please hurry._

“Shit, Rhodey call doctor Cho, then call Pepper and May. Let them know the situation, Carol get everyone back and start briefing, I’m going to go get the kid.”

Nat stepped forward now “Tony, let us help find Spider Man, you look exhausted.”

“I'm fine.”

“Nat’s right, let us help” Steve spoke up, the rest of the rogues nodding in agreement. “Let us do something to help.”

“You’ve done enough, Steve.” Tony said, flipping his faceplate down “Bucky, reckon you could lend a hand?”

* * *

The avengers were all waiting outside the medical room, Tony and Bucky had yet to make it back with Spider Man but they were all anxious.

“Coming through” Bucky’s voice suddenly hit them and they all looked up to see him leading Tony through the workers milling about. In Tony’s arms he was carrying a limp Spider Man.

Tony pushed through and into the med room while Bucky stood in the doorway, giving the rogues disappointed looks. After thirty minutes Bruce finally came out.

“He was hit in the side by one of the aliens while he was mid swing, it caught him just as he was about to shoot a new web so he was knocked to the ground, he hit his head on impact which gave him a concussion and he also got a pretty big cut from the dumpster he fell on so the concussion and blood loss caused him to fall unconscious. Thankfully his healing was already working so his cut is healing and doctor Cho thinks he will make a full recovery. Tony is looking into the suits recordings to make sure we didn’t miss anything though, just in case”

Steve turned around at the sound of a distressed sob. May Parker, Tony’s assistant was there, holding onto Pepper, they must have gotten there just in time to hear the diagnosis.

“Hey May, Pepper, guys can go in, doctor Cho is just finishing up.”

* * *

Looking back Tony isn’t really sure how this _thing_ got to the point it was now.

All he knew was when Maria Hill and Fury told him that the rogues would need to move back into the avengers compound he wasn’t happy. These were the people who he had once trusted to watch his back, only to turn around and find out they were the ones to stab him in it. And now Peter was lying in a hospital bed. Karen’s recordings showed him that Peter had fallen near Steve and Clint. And because they had decided to ignore him they hadn’t responded when he called for eye’s on Spider Man.

He hadn’t intended for it to get this far. He had ignored them the first day because he didn’t want them to think he had forgotten what they had done.

Then at training he hadn’t been ready to fall into the familiar routine again, only this time Rhodey had joined in. And it had been funny, in a way, to see them confused and annoyed that he wasn’t responding. He had ignored Barnes on purpose, he was in the middle of a conversation with Peter and he didn’t feel like talking to the guy. But he had been sincere and didn’t expect anything from him and so he had responded, only for Barnes to confirm that the others all knew he had been ignoring them.

So Tony had let it get the best of him. He had enjoyed it, after the lies and betrayal and seeing the hurt on their faces as they realised things wouldn’t go back to normal made Tony feel like they might finally have an idea of what he went through after the team broke apart.

He had realised quite early on during the battle that they had decided to ignore the team, he had asked Bucky about it when he found he was fighting next to him. 

“They feel annoyed, probably expect you to break first.”

Tony was annoyed now. Yes he had ignored them, but he still did what they needed, still fixed their stuff, ordered them food, went and fought, watched their backs in a battle. How could they have looked at that and decided this was the best response. Peter, his kid, was unconscious.

He looked up as there was a knock and Steve walked in “hey Tony, is he ok?”

He didn’t respond.

“Really Tony, you're gonna keep doing this now.”

“No Cap, I just don’t want to speak to you. Did you see him? When I asked for eyes on Spider Man did you see him?” Tony was livid and as Steve looked away from him he knew the answer. “Not once did I allow this… thing to get in the way of our job, never allowed it to cause damage to anything or anyone. Not only did you and your rogues ignore orders you willingly let a teammate suffer. You don’t know anything about Spider Man so there is no way you would have known he was fine, There is no excuse Steve. There is only your actions which have led to Peter in that hospital bed.”

Steve looked at the bed in alarm. There in Spider Man’s costume but without the mask, was Peter. 16 year old Peter.

“I'm sorry, Tony.”

* * *

A week later and Peter had thankfully healed up and was back to his usual self. No one was ignoring anyone else. Except Tony. Well ignoring wasn’t the word, but beyond simple interactions regarding the team Tony refused to speak to any of the rogues. Not that they blamed him.

“Who’s up for Pizza?” Peter called, walking into the living room with a pizza menu and a stack of movies.

Everyone put their hands up, calling out their order for dinner.

“Alright alright. One at a time.” Tony spoke up, pointing to the ceiling “FRIDAY can’t keep track if you all shout at once.” and as Tony pointed at everyone they gave their order. When it came to the rogues Tony refused to point, when Peter pointed at them FRIDAY responded.

_Sorry Peter, but boss has changed my code, only those his finger is pointing at can give me their order._

After a few moments of silence Peter moved over to Tony and grabbed his arm with one hand, using the other to force Tony to point at each of the rogues. “This count FRIDAY?”

_Yes, I believe it does Peter._

* * *

It took another month, but by the time Peter was back at school he had managed to get Tony to forgive the rogues.

“Mr Stark, I’m the one who got hurt and I forgave them, maybe you should too.”

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

“Hey Nat, any chance you could give me a hand? Nat? Natasha? Yo Natty Nat!” Tony called down to his friend from where he was stuck to the wall in some of Peter’s webbing. The Avengers were having a prank war before Peter started back at school and things were getting serious. He and Peter had been in an alliance for the past two days and Peter had even been sleeping in Tony’s room, none of the avengers were willing to risk Pepper’s wrath if they let off a prank in _her_ bedroom so he and Peter had been safe over night. Now the little shit had turned on him.

“Nat! Are you ignoring me?” Tony watched as Natasha looked right at him, pulled out a water balloon and fired it straight at him before walking off.

“Alright FRIDAY, what did I do?”

_Boss I believe miss Romanov is employing the silent treatment because you finished the last of the rocky road ice cream._

Finally the webbing dissolved and Tony was free, he headed into the gym, only to see Thor, Steve and Rhodey standing in a triangle pointing paintball guns at each other.

“Thor, tell Steve that I am not taking my gun away from him until he apologises.” Rhodey said, waving said gun around

“Steve, tell Rhodey that I will not listen to him or move my gun from him until he apologises.”

“Rhodey, inform Thor that I am not listening to him.”

“Thor please inform Steve that I’m not listening to him.”

“Steve, please let Rhodey know that I am not listening to him.”

“Rhodey please…”

Shaking his head Tony just walked past them. Last he heard they had been an alliance, whatever it is that happened between them he didn’t want to know. Outside he found Sam and Wanda ignoring Vision and Vision in turn was ignoring Scott and Clint.

Tony shook his head. He had a spider-kid to find. Still he found it hilarious that he had started a whole thing with his team mates.

After he had forgiven the rogues and they were taken off probation, they had all worked on repairing friendships. It hadn’t taken long for them to start laughing over some of the ridiculous ignoring moments from Tony and his accomplices. That had soon turned into a long running joke which they all took very seriously. If you were upset with someone you ignored them for as long as you saw fit. All ignoring was forgotten during a mission from the moment you entered a briefing to the moment you exited a debrief.

There had been one memorable moment where Nat had been ignoring Clint before they were called on a one month mission. Once they returned Nat had continued to ignore Clint, much to the archer’s confusion. Two days later Nat admitted she couldn’t actually remember why she had been ignoring him before the mission but had continued afterwards because she knew that she hadn’t finished.

So they all sat down and agreed to write up some rules and Tony designed a new code for FRIDAY to keep track and make sure no one broke the rules. The one time someone did, everyone spent the day ignoring Scott until he admitted to doing so.

Life was grand, Tony thought as he heard Peter calling his name. With a smirk Tony walked away from where he had rigged a rope to suspend Peter from the ceiling. “Hey guys, who wants some pizza?” and with a laugh at the exaggerated sounds of despair coming from his kid Tony walked into the kitchen. That would teach the kid to break an alliance with him.


End file.
